yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
The Diary.
One day, Reimu and Marisa were taking a stroll through the forest when they came across a peculiar sight. A group of yukkuris were taking turns headbutting something hanging from a tree branch. Upon inspection, it was the grossly disfigured body of a girl. Her stomach was missing and her flesh was still warm. It looked like a brutal murder. Braving the scene, Marisa began to rifle through the girls pockets, always on the hunt for precious things. However, instead of any money or jewelry, all she found was a small book. A diary? How lame, lamented the witch, as she tossed it to the ground. Hold on, this may give us a clue as to how she died, said Reimu, opening the book. Read it to me, ze! My eyes are still messed up from when I looked into that laser. They leaned against a tree upwind from the body. Reimu cracked open the book and began to read as Marisa laid her head in the mikos lap. May 1 Something terrible happened today. I was out playing with my yukkureimu, and while we were wrestling, I accidentally tore her ribbon off. She wouldnt stop crying, no matter what I did. The other yukkuri gave me strange looks as we walked home. Now my yukkureimu just pouts in a corner. May 2 I woke up today to find a group of yukkuri outside my door. I didnt want them to destroy fathers crops, so I killed them all. My yukkureimu wanted to go near them, but I dont want her to eat dead things. Afterward, she pouted in a corner for the rest of the day. She still wont talk to me. May 3 Another sizeable group of yukkuri awaited me again this morning. They said I stole Reimus ribbon and that Ill be sorry. Ha, what can they do? I killed them all again. They make great fertilizer. May 4 Last night, a large number of yukkuri gathered outside the house. They kept us awake with their cacophony. Father killed them all with the tractor. May 5 In the morning, a yukkumarisa burst through the window and landed in my bed. Claiming to be taking revenge for Reimus lost ribbon, she tried to bite me. I didnt want to squash her and ruin my bed, so I went to take her outside. Before I could get up, yukkuri began streaming through the window. They piled on top of my body, smothering me. I couldnt even move or breathe under the hot, living mass. Suddenly, an earthquake struck. After it was over, they released some kind of sticky liquid all over me. It got in my mouth and nose and tasted awful. My whole body was covered with it. The earthquake had the benefit of scattering them off my body, so while they yelled about how refreshed they were I began to kill them all with a sword I keep in my room. My room was a real mess afterward. I took a bath, but I still cant get the smell of their excrement off of my skin. May 8 The yukkuris came again. This time, they swarmed like locusts and destroyed the family crops. That food was going to be the first big crop of the season, and now we cant afford to replant. Father was furious. I know this is my fault. My parents shouldnt be burdened with it. I packed up my things, grabbed my yukkureimu and left in the middle of the night. Ill live in the mountains for a while until the yukkuri leave me alone. I found a little cave in the forest thatll be perfect to live in. My yukkureimu still wont talk to me. May 9 I successfully caught a deer to eat. It gave me a small stomachache. Maybe I didnt cook it thoroughly. My yukkureimu ate a little bit of it. She still wont talk to me. She doesnt look so good. May 10 I ran into a yukkureimu while gathering berries. I killed it quickly. I hope the others dont know Im here. My stomachache lasted all day. I hope these mushrooms are safe to eat. May 11 I woke up in the middle of the night to some rustling noise. A yukkumarisa was stealing some of my food. I skewered it and threw it on the fire. It screamed in horror. My yukkureimu tried to take its hat but I dont want her playing with dead things. May 12 My stomachache got worse. I hope that fruit was ripe enough. I killed a small yukkuri family today. I hope they dont start invading this area, too. May 13 I couldnt sleep a wink. My stomachache is killing me and my stomach is visibly distended. Perhaps I should go home. May 14 My yukkureimu died today. I buried her. My stomachache has gotten so bad I need a walking stick now. May 15 My stomach has grown so large I can no longer walk. I can only hope I have enough food to last me until someone finds me. May 16 My stomach began talking. Or rather, whats in my stomach began talking. I can hear it say take it easy and let me out, its dark in here. Those bastard heads mustve impregnated me during that earthquake. Every time it headbutts my uterus it hurts so bad I start convulsing. I think its sleeping now. If it grows any larger, itll kill me. May 17 I was awoken by a yukkumarisa talking to the one in my stomach. Give birth easy, lady! it said. If I could get up, I wouldve killed it. May 18 I ran out of food. I only have one thing left to do. I gathered up my sword and some rope. Mustering the last of my strength, I dragged myself along the forest floor toward a tall tree. Along the way, yukkuri heckled me. I had to cut that thing out of me. Leaning against the tree, I sliced through my grossly enlarged stomach. The mass of flesh and muscle fell with a plop on the forest floor. I stomped on the small yukkuri that emerged from my body. It had my face and hair, with a Reimu ribbon. Ive lost too much blood, and I cant make it to town. Im going to hang myself now. If you ever find this diary, heed my warning: never take off a yukkuris accessory! Only tragedy will befall you! I love you, mom and dad. Im sorry. Well, thats all she wrote, said Reimu. Ah, Marisa, where did you go? This is so fun, ze! said the witch, as she flicked off the hats of a group of yukkumarisa. They get so pissed! Geez, werent you listening at all? Oh well, at least I can give that girl a proper burial. Turning back toward the corpse, Reimu heard a wet crunching sound. Rumia had already found the body and was feasting on the bone marrow. This shits good! said the darkness youkai. She had already eaten the all the yukkuri. Oh well. Lets go home, Marisa. Category:Text Stories